


To Build A Home

by BluesForKlook



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, ice dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesForKlook/pseuds/BluesForKlook
Summary: She looks at their interlocked fingers before closing eyes like they always do before going on the ice.It feels like home.





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with them. I love their connection and chesmitry on and off the ice.

Sometimes, Gabi wonders what would have happened if she and Guillaume had not left France and Clermont-Ferrand for Montréal. Would they have become world champions? Would they be where they are now? Gabi perfectly knows the answer and yet, she sometimes misses her mom's cooking and the verdure of her hometown. She also misses the old times where Guillaume was as tall as her (however, she clearly doesn't miss waking up at 5 in the morning to be at the rink one hour later).

"You're thinking too much again."

She rolls her eyes. "That's the only thing I can do right now anyway, Guillaume," she quickly answers back.

She's too tired to even properly express her bitterness and she's almost hoping for a sassy answer from Guillaume but nothing. She sighs. They both know it's unfair from her to let out her frustration on him but he understands because it's Guillaume he always understands...

They understand each other... and both knew it was nobody's fault anyway.

It's been two weeks since she got that concussion and the only things she can do right now is eating and sleeping. She would have liked to say the fall that caused her concussion was something grand and impressive but it wasn't the case. It just looked like an ordinary fall on an ordinary morning practice. She only really started to feel the effects off the ice (hours later) and it took them days to realize she had to go to the hospital for a check.

Since then, going near any screens is forbidden and her head hurts even for the most mundane tasks such as reading or even doing her groceries... At least she can finally make coherent sentences again.

 

(... but that's some progress, right?!)

 

She wanted to go to the rink again but everyone insisted she should ust rest instead (and she doesn't want to be scolded by Madi or Romain again, she loves them, she really does but they can be dreadful when angry once was more than enough.)

That's how she finds herself muffled in her favorite blanket (made by her grandma she calls 'Nani') and with candles as only source of light in the room. She was doing nothing but thinking about some cliché ' _what if?_ ' while Guillaume is training at Gadbois alone.

"Madi and Zach bought dinner, they'll come in 15 minutes," Guillaume says. He probably looked around for some food and saw nothing in her fridge.

"That's good!" 

They come almost every day after training with Guillaume. Sometimes, Nikolaj and Laurence are there too. Romain came once or twice, she can't remember exactly. Madi and Zach always either buy food or bring what Madi made (her soup is delicious by the way).

She's surprised to feel Guillaume's cool hand on hers. It's still hard for her to focus more than two minutes but her fingers manage to naturally find his. She looks at their interlocked fingers before closing eyes like they always do before going on the ice.

It feels like home.

"We'll be back," he whispers.

 

_**On reviendra.** _

 

* * *

"The scores please for Gabriella Papadakis and Guillaume Cizeron from France... Their free dance score: 118.17."

118.17. A new season best. A new world record.

 

Guillaume was right... Gabi can breathe again. They did it. They're back.

* * *

One year later. Many things changed...

119.15. A new season best. A new world record.

 

Their new world record feels different.

Ironically, Gabi is happier than she was last year in Boston. She and Guillaume knew they already lost the title after the short dance but they were strangely okay with it.

(Of course they would have preferred keeping their title but they came to terms with it.)

It's the first time of the season she feels like they skated _free_. She has almost forgotten to enjoy the moment, to enjoy the feeling of the ice with all the expectations.

From their federation, their country, their fans... Even their haters.

She never felt such pressure until this season. She and Guillaume always used to be the dark horses, the rising stars... Even last season, people didn't expect much from them, thinking that it was only their Concerto No 23 that made them won the gold medal in 2015.

Albeit what people might thought, in no way she harbored bitterness over these assumptions. In fact, she had been _relieved_.

(She only came to this conclusion after GPF in Marseille.)

"You're thinking too much again."

She smiles. Guillaume knows her so well.

"I had to do something while waiting for you."

"Hey, I'm usually the one who has to wait for you, I'm surprised you didn't take an hour and fifteen minutes for once."

They both smile, knowing he has a point. He always teases her about that but never stops waiting for her to get ready.

"Nice dress."

It was nothing too fancy but this pink dress suits her, she bought it with Madi in Montréal during their free-time.

"Nice see-through shirt."

Madi told her Guillaume is so French in many ways, from the lack of illusion mesh to his tendency to nearly ending up shirtless on the ice (and off the ice as well but that's another story). Gabi can see what she meant... She's almost sure she's the only skater at Gadbois who never had a crush on him at some point.

"I know, right?!" he answers with that smug expression he has whenever she's joking about his clothes.

Guillaume laughs before looking at her with hesitation (something highly unusual considering how they've known each other for more than a decade). 

"We did well," he finally says.

She frowns. He rarely feels the need to express that **after** a competition. It's a fairly usual occurence to exchange a mutual ' _I'm proud of you_ ' or a little 'good job.'

"We... did," she replies tentively.

"What I mean is... We did well in the free dance."

Oh.

_Oh._ She gets it now. He's right.

"We did," she repeats.

He links his arm with hers as they silently start walking to the banquet. She shakes her head. She almost got worried for nothing... Not exactly nothing but something she already knows. There's still hope. There's always hope, especially on an Olympic season.

 

_**Il y a toujours de l'espoir.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
